If It Had Been You
by vlvr1978
Summary: Rated MA Sookie and Eric talk about the loss of her virginity.


"Well, there isn't that much to tell" she said coldly.

"How do you mean, lover?" replied the Viking.

"I mean it wasn't what I expected. I went to him that night, we kissed a bit and then he took me."

"That can't be all that happened, lover. You don't have to feel embarrassed. You can tell me," Eric assured her.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't leave anything out."

"Did he not prepare you?"

"He told me it would hurt," Sookie replied. "But after the first time, it wasn't so bad." As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt a terrifying tsunami of rage come over the bond. Sookie jumped up from the couch in terror and turned to face Eric, who had been poking the fire while they spoke. But now he was standing deadly still. She could almost feel the heat permeating from his body.

"What's wrong? What did I say?" she gasped. He was quiet for a moment, trying to gather and calm himself. He went to her and took her hand.

"Please lover, I did not mean to frighten you. Sit back down."

"But what's wrong? Why did you get so upset?"

Ignoring her question, Eric led her back to his couch and began "So let me see if I understand…you went to him, he kissed you, and took you repeatedly over the course of the evening?"

"Yes," she said, immediately feeling what she could only describe as an electric shock.

"Did he feed from you each time?" Eric questioned.

"Yes." _Zap._

"Were you not in pain?"

"Yes," _Zap, Zap, _"but, well, he used his blood to ease the swelling," she answered, slightly embarrassed. _Zzzaaappp!_

"Eric, what is that?" she questions, looking around the room. "It feels like electricity." Eric quickly stood up and walked back over to the mantle. Sookie noticed his fists were clenched.

"Are you jealous?" she asked suddenly. _Zzzaaappp!!!_

"**Of that vile piece of rotting flesh? Fuck no**!" he roared, shaking the room.

"Then what is wrong?" she asked trembling. Suddenly, an image flashed into her mind; an image of Bill with his sternum torn open. Sookie gasped in horror. Where did that come from? Eric was obviously fantasizing loudly.

"**Sookie, how can you still have feelings for him after he treated you like that**?" Eric demanded, practically screaming at her.

"Like what? I don't understand what you're talking about Eric," she whispered, trying to hold back tears.

"With such disregard, such coldness, such selfishness," Eric hissed at her. _Zapzapzap. _She could no longer hold them back and the tears began streaming down her face.

"That didn't happen until later, " she squeaked out, thinking of Lorena. He looked her deep in the eyes and quickly came to embrace her.

"Dear one, I am so sorry for upsetting you. I was not expecting your responses. I did not think that Bill was the kind to be so callous, even if he was just following orders."

"I didn't feel like he was being callous," Sookie answered with a tiny voice, burying her face in his chest.

"Of course you didn't," Eric said looking into her eyes, "you had nothing to compare him to. Sookie, he treated you like a prostitute, and couldn't have regarded you as much more to do what he did to you." The look of shock and confusion in her face only fueled his anger, but all Sookie could feel were the _Zaps._.

"He showed no concern for you as he took your precious gift. He caused you pain through his own selfishness and desire. He feed from you and took you repeatedly knowing it would greatly weaken you. He only gave you his blood so he could continue to use your body for his own pleasure." Sookie pulled away from him, looking ashamed.

"I didn't tell him I was a virgin," she said, "He didn't know." _Zapzapzapzapzapzapzap. _Eric twitched.

"**He is vampire, Sookie! Of course he knew!**"

She began to panic as the shocks came more rapidly. Eric was quickly losing control.

She felt another _Zap_ and then his rage came bursting through the bond. She knew immediately that Eric had been suppressing his rage and the _Zaps_ she was feeling were the surges he was trying to keep from her. Her tears were flowing steadily as she tried to comprehend what he was saying and process the huge amount of emotion she was being subjected to.

"It was my fault for being naïve," she replied. _Zapzapzapzapzap!!!_

"**Do not defend that filth!**" he roared, echoing through the house. "**He showed you nothing but disrespect and yet you defend him?**"

Sookie was trembling, and began outwardly sobbing as he screamed at her. Her emotions hit him like a ton of bricks. He turn away from her, grabbing the mantle with both hand to steady himself as he tried to regain control.

"Eric," she whisper, her voice still trembling. She paused until he turned to her solemnly. "Would you show me what it would have been like with you?"

He flashed out of the room and back in again. Before she could blink, he was carrying her to the bedroom. He kissed he gently on the lips as he laid her on the bed. She extended her arms over her head as he removed her nightshirt. His hands slid down her sides, barely touching her skin. He took her into his arms and began tenderly kissing her neck and shoulders. His cool hands traced down her spin and slipped under her, scooping her into his arms again. Planting sweet kissing all over her face, he took her into his bathroom where the tub was filling with steaming water. There were even rose petals floating in the water. _Boy he's fast. _He lowered her into the water and disrobed. "I would have bathed you to relax your body" he whispered as he slipped into the tub behind her. He began delicately dripping water over the back of her neck and shoulders with a sponge. As he began to wash her back, he noticed she was still trembling. He leaned her head back and let it rest against his shoulder. Her body relaxed slightly into his. He wrapped himself loosely around her, caressing her exposed throat, and out over her shoulders. His hands went from gentle caress to kneading her neck and shoulders, massaging her fears away.

"I would have let you become accustom to my touch," he said, speaking a whisper in her ear. Eric's hands slid slowly over her breasts. Sookie took in a deep breath, gently arching herself against his hands. He slowly worked his way down her body to her thighs. He lightly brushed his hands near her entrance. She gasped and arched as a finger wisped between her thighs. Sookie was wild with want, but pushed it down, knowing she needed to let him continue. He gently brushed her center with his hand, being careful not to penetrate her. His arms enveloped he as he lifted her out of the tub and carried her back to his bed. He laid her down, both of them still dripping, and knelt on the bed next to her.

Looking deep into her eyes he said, "I would have explored your body." He began to slowly kiss and lick the skin that was visible, which was all of it. Her breathing became more ragged and he could feel her blood pulsing and pounding through her veins. He came to rest on his hands and knees over her. He leaned down to kiss her, only this time the gentleness gave way to more passion as his tongue parted her lips. He could tell that her body was begging for him, and that she was holding it back. He kissed his way down to her entrance.

"Then I would have prepared your body to accept mine." He parted her thighs with his hands as he kissed the innermost part. He "prepared" her twice and did not enter her until the peak of her second climax. Sookie cried out his name as he delicately pierced her center. He penetrated her slowly, easing himself into her until she could bare to take him in completely. He never took his eyes off hers. She could feel the deep tenderness in his every movement. Every stroke was gentle and loving. She could feel her climax gently nearing and turned her face away from his, offering him her neck. His hand touched her cheek and turned her back to face him. "No, my lover," he whispered into her lips. "This would not have been the time for such things." Her tears came swiftly, but he kissed them away. His heart ached for her, but her climax erased the thought. She screamed his name as the wave of release came over her. He kissed her tenderly as she whimpered through the aftershocks. Once her trembling subsided, he disengaged and laid on his side facing her.

Her voice was still shaky when she turned to him and said, "Was that real? You would have been like that with me?" She immediately felt a searing pain come through the bond.

"Yes, my lover. You deserved nothing less," he said with his own voice trembling.

"But why didn't you, um, finish?" she questioned shyly.

"I did finish. My goal was to accept your precious gift; nothing else."


End file.
